


Strawberry Kisses

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, smoochin, snugglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Robbie finally finds a sportscandy that isn't so bad





	

Sportacus gently closed the door of Robbie’s fridge with one hand, and brought the other around to curve one finger under his upper lip and hold his chin in his fist in an unconscious imitation of The Thinker. 

“Robbie?” he called, pulling off his backpack and putting it on the counter in front of him. He heard a groan from his tall boyfriend who sat in the other room. “Robbie, I noticed you didn't have any sportscandy-”

“Aaaaa,” Robbie yelled in the most monotone voice he could muster. “Of course I don't. I don't eat sportscandy.” Sportacus frowned.

“Not even a little bit?” he heard Robbie scoff and assumed that was a no. “Have you ever tried it?” It was quiet for a while.

“I… had some, as a kid. But now I'm an adult and I won't eat any because I'm capable of making my own decisions and my… my decision is to eat the spo- to not eat any sportscandy,” Robbie stuttered, suddenly confused at someone questioning his choices. Couldn't he just… not eat the sportscandy? Sportacus walked into the main room of Robbie’s lair, a strawberry in his hand. Robbie immediately recoiled, pressing his thin body against the padding of his orange chair.

“Where did you get that garbage? Out of my house. This is a safe sportscandy-free zone,” he yelled. Sportacus sighed. 

“It's just a strawberry, Robbie, no need to-”

“I'm allergic!!!”

“Allergic to all sportscandy, Robbie?” Sportacus chided.

“ _Allergic to sportscandy that undermines my authority!!_ ”

Sportacus let out a he let sigh and smiled at Robbie. “Robbie,” he chuckled, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He came forward and placed the strawberry on the table before leaning into the chair and wrapping his arms around Robbie. He felt his tall boyfriend immediately melt against him despite how tense he had been before. 

“Robbie,” he chided gently in Robbie’s ear. Robbie made a soft delighted sound and allowed Sportacus to pick him up and spin around so that he sat curled in the strong elf’s embrace.  
Robbie let out a pleased sigh and wiggled against Sportacus, taking pleasure in the warmth and comfort of the embrace. He closed his eyes. 

“Robbie,” Sportacus whispered again, his breath hot and wet against Robbie’s ear. 

“Hmm?” Robbie answered dreamily. There was a moment of pause that left Robbie’s mind wandering through all the possibilities of what his perfect boyfriend might say. 

“Eat the strawberry.” 

Robbie’s eyes opened abruptly. “What?” 

Sportacus plucked the berry off his desk. “Just try it,” he said. Robbie groaned in annoyance and sat up, pushing away from Sportacus and crossing his arms. 

“No,” he said stubbornly. Sportacus leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Robbie’s ear. 

“Come on, please?” he asked. Robbie grumbled something, and Sportacus kissed him again. “If you try it you'll love it.” 

“...fine,” Robbie mumbled, snatching the strawberry from Sportacus. He shut his eyes tightly and shoved the entire strawberry, leaves and all, in his mouth. “MMMMmmmm,” he mumbled, his face contorting in disgust. 

“Robbie, you're not supposed to… oh, well,” he gave up for the day and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Robbie’s and wrapping his arms around the tall man, pulling him back into a tight embrace and relishing the taste of strawberry. After a while, he pulled back. “How was it?”  
Robbie looked as if the red color from the berry had seeped through his cheeks and spread to the rest of his face. He seemed to consider for a moment. “Not bad,” he said. Sportacus let out a gentle laugh and pulled Robbie back into the hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumble!! c:


End file.
